doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
99 Restaurant with Nicole Byer
"99 Restaurant with Nicole Byer & Dano (LIVE)" is Episode 230 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Nicole Byer and Dano. "99 Restaurant with Nicole Byer & Dano (LIVE)" was released on November 21, 2019. Synopsis For the last show of our Feast Coast 2019 tour, we're joined once again by Nicole Byer (Nailed It!, Why Won't You Date Me?) and Mitch's childhood friend Dano to review a Massachusetts-based restaurant and pub, 99 Restaurant. Plus, a special Snack or Wack or Drank or Stank featuring Adam "WuTang" Woo with food from Majestic Dragon in Ipswich. Recorded live at The Wilbur on Sept. 8th, 2019. Nick's intro Few inventions have made such a consequential impact on human history as the horseshoe. Before shoeing, a practice generally believed to have begun en masse in the 10th century C.E., workhorses would fatigue and suffer split hooves from overuse on uneven terrain. The advent of shoeing vastly increased the productivity and endurance of horses used for agriculture and travel, directly leading to the vast growth of civilization. According to Irish folklore, the very Devil himself once approached a blacksmith, St. Dunstan, and demanded he shoe his feet. The clever St. Dunstan outsmarted the tricky Devil by taking searing hot horseshoes straight out of the forge and hammering them into his tender hooves. And though Satan may make his home in a lake of fire, the Devil found the experience so painful he vowed to never wear shoes again, and so the horseshoe became a way to ward off evil spirits and a symbol of good luck. And so, in 1952, when Charlie Doe founded the first of his restaurants on State Street in Boston, at a numerical address that gave the eatery its name, his wife gifted him a horseshoe "to hold the good luck in." A classic bar and grill setting serving an array of American favorites, including its beloved Gold Fever Wings, the horseshoe would become as much a part of its brand identity as McDonald's Golden Arches, or Taco Bell's bell. And over the decades, the chain would expand throughout the greater Boston area and all of New England. Charlie Doe passed away in 2006, but the good luck granted by his wife's horseshoe has endured. And today, there are over 100 regional locations of the place named 99. This week on Doughboys: 99 Restaurant. Kareem's intro Hey, Nick. It's Kareem. Mike wanted me to congratulate you for finishing the Doughboys tour. It took four days, huh? Hey, I was on the road for twenty years in the NBA, so don't complain about that. I know the Spoonman gives you all these ribs about the Lakers and the Celtics. You know he's stuck with being a Celtics fan, but he's an OK guy. Congratulations, I hope you guys have fun, continue to have fun, and be well. Corinne's intro Hi Mike! It's your Mum! I'm so happy that you're back home in Quincy that I'm cooking up your favorite dish: oven fries. And I've just turned the heat up to make sure they're crispier... it's 450° and... ooh no peeking! Fork rating Snack or Wack or Drank or Stank Today, they combine two segments and test both a food and a beverage. Mitch's friend from Quincy, Wutang, brings them some mai tais from the Majestic Dragon restaurant in Ipswich, MA. He also brings some salt and pepper wings. Roast Spoonman Quotes The Live Feedbag Photos